


Boku No Academia One-Shots and Head Cannons

by sarUH



Category: Boku no Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Daddy Kink, Double Vaginal Penetration, Every type of sex (Phone Car etc), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Medium-Slow Updates, Memes, Multi, My Hero Academia - Freeform, One-Shots, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Input, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, idfk, k i n k y
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarUH/pseuds/sarUH
Summary: A bunch of random Boku No Academia one-shots and head cannons that I'm requested to do.





	1. -Requests Chapter-

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fam (lmao kms)  
> This is my f i r s t bullshit  
> Oh yeah it's gonna have a lot of swearing  
> Pls leave requests because I'm shit  
> A l s o  
> If yah gonna hate  
> Pls do your worst  
> O k a y I'm going now  
> Bai ;D

H e y :?

This isn't a official chapter b u t this is where anyone can leave requests.

Please know that I'm a new writer so I'm not really that great at writing so don't expect 69/10 stuff here.

Oh yeah I like memes.

A l s o I'll start writing some random chapters to get this book running!

I might start with popular ships and we'll go on from there.

B u t if you do leave a request please make sure they include these things:  
\- The characters within the ship, it could be characterxreader, characterxreaderxcharacter, characterxcharacter, or whatever or how many you want.  
\- The plot you want (or not if you just want it to be random)  
\- Genre (Smut, Angst, Fluff, etc)

Any characters within the Boku No Academia can be written about since I'm a manga reader over here so I'm kool with that stuff.

There's no amount of how many characters could be "shipped" at once (meaning that I could be able to write things like three-ways)

That's pretty much all you guys need to know.

Now, I must fly off and get to work on the first chapter.

Tata y'all!


	2. -Eijirou Kirishima x Fem!Reader-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eijirou Kirishima gets jealous after he over hears a close friend of yours, Katsuki Bakugou, ask you out. His jealous gets the best of him and he gets lost in one of the worst ways.
> 
> I don't know what to put this under but I think -Angst- suits it best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy!  
> Please tell me if the summary doesn't make sense and I'll try fixing it, also don't forget to leave a request!  
> Also I r e a l l y d o n ' t know how the names here work so the readers name will only be their first name unless I say otherwise.  
> (Please forgive for this is my first ever chapter ;;;;)

 

**-Unedited Angst-**

**-Drowning in Jealousy-**

* * *

 

**-Things that'll be included into this chapter-**

(F/n) - first name

(L/n) - last name

(h/c) - Hair colour 

(e/c) -Eye colour

(f/s) - Favourite sandwich

* * *

 

'.... and that's why you never punch anyone in the head with your bare fist.' Aizawa spoke with boredom in his voice, he couldn't care less right now as he didn't get any sleep. The bell went off, indicating that it was time for lunch. The volume inside the class started to get higher as students started conversations within their friendship groups, Aizawa had crawled back into his sleeping back and slowly wiggled his way out of the hell hole which he called his classroom. 

If you were apart of 1-A, you were sure to know about the famous couple. Kirishima with his girlfriend, (F/n). No one had dared to ever flirt with her after what happened to Mineta, lets just say that everyone would be able to have a nice, cold drink of grape juice. Kirishima had made his way towards your chair but stopped when he noticed that you left without him. He was confused, the both of you would always leave together for lunch but instead he turned around to see you talking to his hot-headed friend.

He knew that he should never get jealous, he trusted you enough to know that you would never cheat.

But that didn't mean that others won't hold back.

Shaking away his thoughts, he walked closer to the two of you.

'(F/n)! What're you doing princess?' Kirishima asked as his hand slithered around your waist, pulling you closer to him. Bakugou had looked at the two with his normal face, a bitch one.

'Oh, we weren't talking about anything important.' You smiled at Kirishima, of course he should've believed in your words but for some reason he couldn't shake off the feeling that you were....

You were hiding something.

Kirishima thought he was going slightly insane, sighing he turned around and started to drag you out of the classroom. The both of you made your way to the cafeteria. He had brought his lunch so he was only waiting for you to go order your (f/s). He walked to your guys "secret spot" which was near the front gate, next to the huge old tree. 

He felt as if he's been waiting for hours, his mind slowly going mad. Why did it take you so long to get your lunch? Were you talking to someone else? Were you kidnapped by villains? Did someone still your money? Are you hurt? His stomach started to feel as if they were taking quick turns but quickly calmed down as you came into his sight. Your (h/c) hair was in a high bun, small stands were over your face. Kirishima was the only man who could touch your hair, the only one who could touch you.

Your (e/c) eyes were sparkling, your eyes were always showing some kind of emotion. Today, they were excited, Kirishima could tell. You always had such a fun bounce as you walked, you were his baby girl and he wouldn't let anyone bad hurt you.

He snapped out of his mind when he realised who was next to you. Seriously? Bakugou?

Again?

He was walking behind you, you could see his head up as he raised a hand. 

'(f/n)!' Bakugou yelled behind you, slowly jogging up towards you. You turned around and faced Bakugou, you were short, really short. Your face was facing his chest so you had to look up at him.

Look up to another man.

Bakugou seemed relived as he saw you, he grabbed your hand and start to drag you into the school.

He dragged your hand and dragged you away from him.

Kirishima puffed out angrily, he couldn't really do much since the bell just rang once more.

**-Skip to class-**

Kirishima was sure he's gone crazy. 

Throughout the whole class, you and Bakugou were whispering to each other. He silently cursed at how his quirk wasn't be super hearing since he couldn't hear a word you guys were saying at all. He was jealous, why would Bakugou try talking to his girl during class? No one dared to talk while Aizawa was unless you wanted a death wish, so why would he take such a big risk just for you? You weren't anything special to Bakugou, you were only friends.

But people who're only friends wouldn't be talking 24/7 during a class, that's unmanly....

He was swimming deeper into his thoughts, finding more and more dangerous creatures within his mind. He shouldn't have let himself get this deepHe could feel himself stop breathing, trying to take deep breaths as the ells and fishes around his started to wrap and tighten themselves around him. He was just dying for air. He was struggling, drowning in his own jealously. 

He cared for you more than anyone else, no one was there for you when he wasn't around. When you were crying, he was there for you. You cried on his shoulder, not Bakugou's. Why did you start hanging out Bakugou so much? More than Kirishima? Did you not love him anymore? Did he scare you? Maybe he needed to show you more love?

Kirishima was dragged out of his thought as the home bell rang, he quickly started to pack his stuff into his bag, ready to walk home with you. The both of you guys walked home together, you guys didn't really live that close, but Kirishima would do anything to make sure you were safe. He's your protecter, plus it's really manly. Kirishima got up, turning around to tell you if you were ready to go. You were ready.

Since you weren't there.

You already left without him? That's new, maybe it's because you're hanging out with Bakugou. He must a bad influence on you, he'll make sure you don't hang out with him anymore. Kirishima walked outside with his bag over his shoulder, he thought you might be ahead of him.

Oh was he wrong.

He saw Uraraka smiling, tapping on Izuku to look at what was pleasing to her eyes. Kirishima looked at what she was facing.

He felt his blood boil.

There Bakugou was, with you, on the school building wall. You were on the wall, in-between both of his arms. It seemed as if he was calmly telling you something, your face turned as you blushed.

Kirishima couldn't handle it anymore.

He stomped towards the scene, he could finally hear what he was saying. 

'(F/n).... will you go out with me?' Before Kirishima could process what Bakugou said, he could see Bakugou slowly lean towards you. 

Oh fuck no.

Kirishima quickly pushed Bakugou away from you, grabbing his collar and pushing him up slightly.

'What the fuck are you doing to my girl?' Kirishima spat, he didn't even need to yell to give Bakugou the hint that he was mad.

'Wow man I didn't really-' Bakugou was cut off when Kirishima pushed him backwards. 

'You weren't what? You weren't flirting with my girl? You weren't about to touch her? How do I know you haven't already?' Kirishima pushed Bakugou harder ever time, his skin started to harden as he got more mad.

'Man I really don't want to fight, I really didn't touch (F/n). At least not in a sexual way.' Bakugou said.

'Wait, you've touched her before?' Kirishima got furious, someone else had touched you?

'Wait, not like that bro as in hugs since you know we're friends.' Bakugou tried to explain what was happening.

'I never knew friends asked out others friends.' Kirishima had finally did the move.

He punched Bakugou right in the jaw.

Bakugou fell back not to the grass, holding his jaw.

'What the fuck man!? I really didn't want to fight you but since you're acting like a little bitch I guess I will.' Bakugou growled as he got up, his had started to spark. Before anything else could happen, both boys heard someone yelling.

'Why're you two fighting? You guys don't listen to me until I yell?' You yelled at both boys, you appeared next to them. Both boys were surprised by you, it seemed as if you popped out of nowhere.

Unlike at lunch, your eyes now held anger. What got you so angry? 

'Kirishima! You need to apologise to Bakugou, you don't just punch people for no reason.' You hissed at him.

You were mad at Kirishima.

Kirishima loved you though.

Why were you so mad?

Did you have feelings for Bakugou now instead?

Were you cheating on him?

It seemed as if Kirishima's world froze, everything was going in slow motion. You were still yelling at him and Denki even appeared out of nowhere, grabbing Bakugou's arm and dragging him away after giving him a quick shock.

He felt the air around his throat get tighter, he sank even more into the water but instead of being squeezed to death, a huge wave appeared.

A wave of fire, of emotion.

Just as Kirishima felt as if he lost his breath, he passed out.

The flame wave disappeared.

The creatures killing him disappeared.

The school had disappeared.

Even you, his light in the dark, disappeared.

He felt cold and scared, where was he?

_He was lost in his own mind._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!  
> I really hope you guys enjoy this, I tried to make this good but I don't think it could be as good as it could be ;;;  
> Don't forget to leave any requests and please stay with me and my journey into writing!  
> (lmao that sounded so gay sorry ily)


	3. -Kaminari Denki x Fem!Reader-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take a nude picture on snapchat after buying some new underwear with your girls. You click to send it to your boyfriend Bakugou but end up clicking onto the wrong contact and click onto Denki instead. He ends up coming over and you two get caught but make it out alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome!  
> Before this chapter starts I just want to say how thankful I am on already getting over 40 hit and 1 kudos (Thank you FanficsForDays for liking my story! Lots of love <3) {also pls don't think I hate you just because I chose out the one person who left a kudos ;;;;}  
> Sorry if this is bad, I'm not the best with plots and writing itself but I'll always try my best to get up to your guys needs :')  
> Make sure to leave a request because why not!

 

 

**-Unedited Nearly~Smut-**

**-Flashes And Bashes-**

* * *

 

**-Things that'll be included in this chapter-**

**(F/n) - First name**

* * *

 

You, Mina, Tsuyu and Uraraka were all out shopping together. You guys were what we call "The Bad Bitches" group. Of course most people wouldn't think much of four cute little girls walking around a shopping centre? Wrong. You girls weren't shopping for make-up, but for the newest and hottest underwear! 

Now you girls couldn't say you were all taken, lets just say complicated. All but Uraraka didn't have a boyfriend but did talk to a few different guys. No one was really surprised when Uraraka and Izuku confirmed their relationship, most people already thought they were but Mina, Tsuyu and yourself were a whole different story. 

Your inner-slut couldn't help it and lets just say the hottest boys in your class definitely dm you late at night while Mina and Tsuyu actually had self-respect for themselves but that didn't mean they couldn't mess around a bit.

Today you girls felt hot and good looking, so good that Beyonce is shaking. The four of you girls already knew what you guys wanted to get, you searched online but of course went in the story to make sure the underwear fitted the way you wanted it to. Yet when you went in the shop, some of them were sold out so you had to find some new pairs.

Uraraka chose a set of plain white calvin klein underwear, the bottoms were a bit longer than normal underwear but weren't shorts, stopping at high thigh. The bra was like any normal sport bra. The colour white definitely showed off her curves, she loved them and made sure to model them infront of the three other girls.

Mina chose a set of pink calvin klein underwear, Tsuyu had actually showed her the pastel pink and she fell for it. The straps on the bra was skinny, looking as if they could snap but the bra itself gave great support with the tight under band. The first thing she done was check out how good her ass looked and of course, it was poppin hella fine.

Tsuyu was a very, and I mean very picky underwear chose-r. Nothing she saw really caught her eye, she didn't like most of the colours and styles they had. She ended up choosing a short-sleeveed shirt from Bonds with some male blue striped underwear.

Now you, you were a bitch when it came to underwear. A bad bitch that is, any pair of underwear looks amazing on your curvy body and that's why it's so hard to find something that you actually like. Yeah, everything looks perfect on you but just like Tsuyu, you were a very picky person when it came to this. Uraraka new that your favourite underwear colour (shade) was black so she found something new and exciting.It looked like a normal bra from the back, but from the front it was a whole new story. It was't connected but instead it had to pieces of string. You would be able to make it as lose or as tight as you wanted. The bottom of the pair was gorgeous to you. It had a very fin band, it only covered up the front of your private area so you could just call it a very thin thong.

The four of you girls were all very happy with your choices and decided after getting lunch to go back to the dorms. The four of you girls took public transport on the way back home, talking shit very loudly, not giving a shit about who heard it.

'Bitch you won't believe what happened!' Was all it took until the bus was filled with four yelling girls.

**-At the dorms-**

After the four of you girls went to the dorms, you decided to go into your room instead of meeting up with the rest of the girls. You put away your bags but kept your new underwear laid out on your bed. An idea popped into your head, you were pretty bored so why not find out some of your good angles for future pictures?

That's when a thought popped up in your mind. 

"Maybe I could send Bakugou a nude?" 

You decided to go with it, might as well wear your new underwear as well. Stopping at the long full sized mirror in front of you, you started to take off your clothes and undergarments and started to put on your new underwear. Just as you tied the bra on, tightly, you were busy thinking what pose would be the best. You were leaning forward into the mirror, making sure to show as much as you could and even get a bit of your ass in the picture. You were pretty flexible so it wasn't really that hard to do.

Turning on the flash, you took the picture. You made sure to check the background, making sure nothing in the background was out of place and that your body was looking so good that Bakugou wouldn't be able to handle it anymore. You added the caption 

"Come and get it baby ❤️"

and quickly clicked onto his name and sent it. After a few seconds you got a bad feeling and decided to look back onto the app just to see who it sent to.

Oh fuck.

The contact wasn't your boyfriend, no, it was his best friend Denki. You started to panic, did you seriously just send a nude to the wrong person!? Oh god, what is he going to think? Maybe he's going to tell Bakugou how much of a slut I am? Or he's going to screenshot and blackmail me? What is he going to do? Questions were going through your mind but felt your phone buzz, you looked at the screen to see that Denki opened it and sent something back. You opened it to see a rather exposing picture.

Not bad.

You started to blush as you saw the caption that he typed for the caption in the shirtless picture in front of his own bathroom mirror.

"You are such a naughty girl (F/n), sending me this pic?"

You could't help the need in wanting to send another back to him. You went to camera mode, putting it onto the selfie option. You pushed your arms together, with a smirk on your face you took the pic.

"Mhm, I did send you that pic. Did you like it?"

You couldn't believe what you were doing, for once you completely forgot about Bakugou. You saw he opened it almost immediately, you smirked to yourself and thought of the next pose you would send. You went off snapchat and onto spotify, putting on some music to get yourself in the mood a bit more. You decided the song "Pour Up" by DEAN and Zico, it just sounded hot. You could listen to it for hours and slowly get into a sexy feeling mode. 

Your phone started to buzz again, seeing that it was from Denki you opened it with a smile. It was a picture of him lying down on his bed, the camera was held high and went down to show his whole body. He was holding onto his member which was started to pop up.

"Yeah, I like it a lot." 

You could't help but feel rather risky, it was a new feeling and it had you hyped. You lied down on your bed, thinking about what you should send next. You finally figured out what you wanted to send, lying down on your bed you started to move the strap on your right shoulder down so it was just touching your arm.

"Why don't you come over and show me how much you like it?"

Before you could even think twice you sent it. Oh god, you sent it. What the hell are you even thinking, why would he come now? How would he even make it into your room without getting caught or stopped by someone? Your phone buzzed in a matter of seconds, it was a picture of him with a black jacket on.

"On my way!"

Wait, he's seriously coming over? Oh jesus he's actually coming over, Denki is coming over. Denki, your boyfriends best friend is coming over. Wait, fuck, you forgot all about Bakugou. This is cheating, no doubt about it but Denki is alright with it? Do you really want to destroy yours and Bakugou's relationship for this? You started to seriously think about what was going to happen, something sexual is 100% going to happen so you can't really stop it now. Still, Bakugou was extremely nice to you and if he ever-

A knock was heard.

'Who is it?' You yelled from my room, finding the closest shirt and throwing it on, sadly it only covered up to your tummy, exposing your bottom half.

'You know who.' You heard the voice reply back softly, you opened up the door seeing Denki with a slightly flustered face. You swear you saw a flash of white move behind Denki but didn't have enough time to see what it was since you were pushed into your own room.

'(F/n), what was with that picture?' Denki whispered in your ear, closing the door and pushing you against it. His arms were rubbing up and down your waist.

'Do you know how much trouble I could've got in? Luckily I move fairly quick.' He smiled at you, he hands squeezing your thighs. He started to pull at them and ending up holding you by the your thighs, taking you feet off the ground. You were surprised by how strong her was and thought you were going to fall so you wrapped your arms around his neck.

'There's no need to worry, I got you.' Denki laughed quietly, you moved your arms from his neck and started to brush his hair with your fingers.

'Oh yeah, also good luck walking tomorrow.' He spoke quickly as both of his hands moved from your thighs to your ass and gave it a nice squeeze. You squealed into his ear from how hard he squeezed you. He moved you away from the door, carrying you to your bed. He gently placed you on your bed.

'First things first, this top has to go.' Denki put his hands behind your back and slowly pulled you up. Holding you in place with one hand, he pulled up your shirt with the other.

'Look at how beautiful your body is.' Denki whispered to himself, his head dipping down and started to suck on random places around your collarbone. Your hands started to tug at his hair as he started to use his tongue. You couldn't help but let out a whimper as quite as a whisper, shit, this boy sure does know how to use his tongue.

'Aw, you're only going to give me such a small sound? I want everybody to know you now belong to me.' Denki pouted, pushing you back down so you were lying down. He hovered over you, giving you a nice smile as both of his hands started to play with your bra straps.

'I don't get how you girls take these off so damn quickly.' Denki raised an eyebrow as he took off the two straps and un-tied the front, neatly putting your bra on your bedside table. His fingers went over you breasts, slowly rubbing your nipples and feeling them slowly harden. His right hand was keeping itself busy by rubbing your right breast while he moved his left one to your waist and moved forward. He ducked his head and took your nipple into his mouth, his tongue going over it, sucking it, leaving bite marks around it. You let out a moan, loud enough that if anyone else was in the room they would be able to hear it.

'Not as loud as I wanted it to be, but that's good enough for now.' Denki's breath felt cold on your skin, it sent shiver down your spine. You wrapped you legs around his waist and started to grind up, needing to start some friction between the two of you. You started to feel his member grow with every hump you did.

''I guess you really are a naughty girl, you aren't aloud to move without asking me first.' Denki smirked as he held your hips to the bed and started to grind himself against you. Your head flung back since you started to feel a lot more with him in charge. Denki's fingers were on your underwear band and were about to pull them down but heard the door open.

'Hey (F/n) do you still have my pINK SHIRT-' Uraraka squealed very loudly and turned around with a blush on her face. 

'Oh gosh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to walk into you and Bakugou, I'm so so so so sorry!' Uraraka yelled, still facing away the you and Denki.

'U-Uh, can you please leave and wait outside? I'll come soon.' You stuttered as Denki got off you and let you dress yourself. Denki already had clothes on so he didn't really need to do much and trying to dress you would only slow you down. Uraraka had now closed the door and waited outside of your room.

'Wait, did she call me Bakugou?' Denki asked you.

**-Outside the room with Uraraka-**

Oh my god! I just walked in on (F/n) and Bakugou, I feel so bad. I shook my head as I started to blush, I've never been so sorry! They're probably so embarrassed that I walked in on them.

'Hey Uraraka!' Kirishima said as he walked away with Bakugou.

Wait, with Bakugou?

'B-Bakugou?' I asked myself, he turned around.

'What? You are just wasting my time.' He spat out.

'Weren't you just with (F/n)?' I asked him.

'No? Why? Did she go out somewhere? Is she hurt?' Bakugou asked, he suddenly felt very scared that the partner he loved so much could be getting hurt right now and all he's doing is talking to some random chick.

'Uh....' Uraraka thought if she should tell him, she really should but then again she shouldn't just butt into other peoples business, even if it isn't who she thought it was/

'Uh what? Don't you know how to talk?' Bakugou asked as he started to get impatient. Just as he finished that sentence, (F/n)'s door opened. Yet, it wasn't (F/n) who came out of that door.

'Denki?' Kirishima asked.

'Isn't that (F/n)'s room? What're you doing in there?' Kirishima asked again.

'You wERE IN (F/n)'s ROOM? ALONE WITH HER?' Bakugou started to yell as he walked towards Denki, which wasn't a very short walk. He pushed Denki onto the wall next to her door, wasn't (F/n) hearing this? Why isn't she coming out?

'Yes! But not like that!' Denki squeaked out.

'WHAT ELSE WOULD YOU BE DOING IN HER ROOM?' Bakugou yelled in his face, it seemed that this attracted people and others started to watch.

'Oo Denki is dead.'

'$50 he's going to shock Bakugou and turn stupid.'

'$20 that Bakugou yells until a teacher arrives.' Everyone started to bet on what was going to happen while Denki was panicking on the inside. Just as Bakugou moved his arm back, (F/n) came out of her bedroom door. Expect, it wasn't the door Denki walked out of?

'(F/n)! What was Denki doing in your room?' Mineta asked out of nowhere.

'Uh, he wasn't? This is my room and I was just organising my thing but I heard Bakugou yelling so I came to check on it now.' You said calmly.

'But what room did Denki just come of from now?' Kirishima asked. Bakugou pushed Denki away, opening up the door only to see that the floor wasn't able to be seen but instead had porno mags all over the floor.

'Denki, you one kinky motherfucker.' Bakugou growled and pushed everyone away as he started to walk away from this whole mess.

'Ewww!' Mina yelled as she ran away, slowly the crowd got smaller and smaller until it was just you and Denki left.

'(F/n)? Last time I remembered, rooms don't just turn into porno mags?' Denki asked as he looked at you.

'Well lets just say that I have more than one quirk and it was pretty handy this time. All I'll say is that the quirk I used can move things around quickly without mistake. Wanna come in and continue what we started?' You giggled as you walked inside, seeing Denki get off the ground with a smile and walk towards your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I had to force myself to stop writing since it wouldn't have stopped and turned into a dictionary ;;;;;  
> Also, don't forget to leave a request of any character in the bnha line!  
> I love you all and thank you for reading <3  
> Tata!


	4. -Katsuki Bakugou x Fem!Reader HC-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Bakugou NSFW HC's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo people!  
> This is my first NSFW HC so pls be nice ;;;;  
> Hope you enjoy!

 

**-Unedited NSFW Head Cannon-**

**-Explosions Shouldn't Be Used During Sexy Time-**

* * *

 

**-Things that'll be included in this chapter-**

(F/n) - First name

* * *

 

  * Bakugou is the type of person who would use his quirk during sex
  * 100% covers your body in marks, especially in places which other could see easily so they know who you belong to.
  * Not really the biggest fan of public sex but if you tease him too much, expect to be dragged somewhere or even get teased back in front of anyone.
  * Doesn't give a fuck about who hears or sees you guys.
  * Loves it when you yell, hates it when you cover you mouth.
  * T e a s e s
  * Tbh his pull-out game is weak so he uses protection.... most of the time.
  * L o t i o n he loves it when you are covered in different types of things, lotion is one of them.
  * Into kinky shit, tbh Jumin Han probably taught him some tricks.
  * Will tie you in ribbons so you can't touch him.
  * Definitely wants you to leave marks on him so he makes sure to go extra hard and passionate with you.
  * Will brag about the marks you leave on him.
  * "Look at this mark that (F/n) left on me, she's such a bad bitch."
  * T e a s e s
  * The type of person who smirks a lot during sex.
  * Did I say dirty talking yet?
  * No?
  * Well bitch, he talks d i r t y and he's hella good at it.
  * "You want me?" grabs your thighs, pushes them up.
  * "Well, you just got to beg baby girl."
  * PET NAMES
  * B e g g i n g
  * Tried to use his quirk once, didn't go too well.
  * Tried using it again, got no sex for a month.
  * T e a s e s
  * Most people think he wants oral given the most, but he l o v e s the feeling of giving you oral. The feeling of making you wet and feel good makes him feel great, it's a also a great way to tease you when you're s o close to cumming but he moves back with his grin.
  * Probably talks about it casually to others.
  * "Bro why didn't you answer my message yesterday? I messaged you like 10 times!"
  * "I was too busy licking (F/n)'s pussy, why?"
  * I don't know if I said it, but t e a s e s
  * Also pET NAMES AGAIN
  * What daddy wants, daddy gets.
  * Needs you to grip onto him, his hair, shoulders, arms, anywhere and he'll make sure you have a good time.
  * Would play some music to set a mood.
  * Shower time together is s e x y
  * The type of bitch who could make putting shampoo on your lovers head turn into teasing you on your ass, how it happens? You'll never know.
  * Will make out with you in the shower.
  * You think you'll fuck in the shower? Hell no.
  * Bakugou heard that sex in the shower feels bad and he never wants you to feel gross during sex.
  * Talking about not feeling gross in sex, he won't have sex with you in the shower where you'll get cleaned easily but will cum all over your body on his bed.
  * Sex on the wall, counter, table, chair, fucking roof if he could. Sex a n y w h e r e in the house.
  * The type of bitch who would try and have sex with you during a movie.
  * "Babe, I want you."
  * "After the movie."
  * "But-"
  * "Shut it Bakugou."
  * Opens your legs w i d e
  * Tbh he gets inspired by cupcakKe.
  * Dry humps.
  * D r y h u m p s
  * Did I say dry humps yet?
  * dRy HuMpS
  * Fucks you when people are over.
  * Will n e v e r fuck you in front of someone elses salad.
  * T e a s e s
  * His tongue technology is too good.
  * And I mean
  * G o o d
  * Like just seeing him go for a jog and you see his tongue for one second when he breathes out from his mouth has you wet good.
  * Begs for his tongue.
  * Tbh his tongue might be better than his dick.
  * Once heard you bitching to Uraraka about how he doesn't use his tongue enough.
  * Guess what you got that night?
  * T e a s e s w i t h h i s f u c k i n g t o n g u e
  * Will make you cry out of pleasure within five minutes.
  * Oh yeah, all of the things above? That's after around one year of having sex. Before that? You'll l a u g h 
  * He used to be the most purest thing, yeah he swore but he actually never new shit.
  * "Bakugou, that's the wrong hole."
  * "Oh."
  * He was awkward during it.
  * He acts like a nerd.
  * Is a nerd.
  * Once asked Todoroki on tips about how to make you feel good.
  * And o h f u c k did Todoroki give him tips.
  * "Oi, icey hot, how do I make (F/n) feel good during sex?"
  * "Oh, I'm not really experienced in that kind of-"
  * "I heard you fuck Deku last night."
  * ".... okay so what you do is-"
  * Once thought if you would be alright if you had three, four.... seven guys on you at once.
  * Wants to try it.
  * Too embarrassed to confess it though.
  * Cuddles after sex.
  * Aftercare w h o
  * hE IS AFTERCARE
  * T e a s e s



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave some requests for a not only chapter ideas but now HC's as well, they don't need to be NSFW!  
> Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
> Cya <3


	5. -Shoto Todoroki x Fem!Reader- (P1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todoroki gets jealous very easily after he sees Iida helping you, he knows that Iida would never try dating you since your guys relationship wasn't a secret but he can't help and drag you away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello young people!  
> I am back, surprisingly : 0  
> Sorry for this short chapter ;;;;; I couldn't really think of anything, but hopefully the next one will be longer!  
> Before this chapter starts I just want to say thank you to plantooru for leaving a kudos and evening bookmarking this book, also thank you for the lovely note you left on the bookmark <3 (Remember I don't write these to make people mad or think that others are better than them, but I think it would be rude if I don't give people who support me some credit! I'm not saying you guys aren't supporting me by reading this so pls don't attack ;;;;)  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 

**-Unedited Fluff-**

**-Jealously Is A Pretty Thing-**

* * *

 

**-Things that'll be included in this chapter-**

(F/n) - First name

* * *

 

'(F/n)!' Iida called you, you had just walked out of the classroom and slightly annoyed that you would have to go back to see what the he wants.

'Yes?' You asked as you walked back into the room, great, now your lunch has to wait and that's not something to be happy about.

'Sorry for holding you back but I realised that your bag has a rip in it! Please give it to me, I need to fix it!' Iida said as you walked up to him. He took your bag off you and started to look at the small hole that was on it's left side. You really didn't care much about what happened to the thing since it's just a bag.

'(F/n)! Please take care of your belongings more, I wouldn't want anything else to rip. Something could've fell out of your bag!' Iida started to tell you off as he magically pulled out a swing kit from nowhere, he seriously reminded you of your grandma. How is she anyway?

'(F/n)! I am not your grandma, I am your peer and friend.' Iida sighed, oops, you must've been talking your thoughts out loud again.

'Yes, you are talking your thoughts out loud again.' Iida said as he took everything out of your bag.

'Something could've fallen out (F/n), you really should-' Iida was interrupted when someone called you from the door.

'(F/n)? What're you still doing here?' You heard someone asked you, you recognised that voice as soon as he said you name.

'Todoroki, sorry for not coming to our spot quick enough. Iida ended up stopping me, apparently the hole in my bag is something that needs attention asap.' I gave him a weak smile.

'Oh..' Todoroki walked up to the two of you, Iida was concentrating on the bag as if it was the most important thing on earth.

'Next time tell me when you aren't going to show up.' Todoroki whispered to you as he appeared behind you, sliding his hands around your waist and pulling you towards him.

'Todoroki-' You were cut off when you felt his lips push against yours, slowly melting into the kiss you completely forgot about what you were about to say. You turned around, wrapping your arms around him as he deepened the kiss. You would've continued having your fun if it wasn't for Iida.

'MISS (F/n) AND TODOROKI, THIS BEHAVIOUR INSIDE OF THE CLASSROOM ISN'T-' Iida stopped talking, you pushed back from the kiss to see Todoroki smirking, you turned around to see that he was not only flipping the bird at him, but froze his lips shut and feet on the ground.

'I'll be taking this-' Todoyki snatched your bag off him, Iida's eyes were burning through yours from how mad he appeared.

'-and I'll be breaking your rule, right in front of you.' Todoroki pulled you towards him, dropping your bag by his feet as his other hand wrapped around you waist and connected your lips once again. His tongue had slipped into your mouth, a whimper escaped your mouth. Todoroki pulled back from the kiss.

'As much as I would enjoy having you for lunch, we are at school and I don't plan doing you in such a dirty environment.' Todoroki picked up your bag and put all of your belongings back in it. Grabbing your left hand, he dragged you out of the room to go to your guys secret spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might give this a kinky part two, just a thought :? Please let me know if you guys want it.  
> Thank you all for reading!  
> Don't forget to leave some One-shot and Head Cannon ideas!  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I love writing these even if I'm not the best but ayeeeee what can I do.  
> See y'all later! Bye <3


	6. -Shoto Todoroki x Fem!Reader- (P2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the last Todoroki x Fem!Reader I've wrote, it's a smut bUT at the end there's also a bit of normal story telling.
> 
>  
> 
> (I've got asked to continue this by FanficsForDays so here is the kinky part I promised ;D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo guys!  
> Before I start this chapter I just want to say thank you for the love :') I read comments from FanficForDays and plantooru and my dumbs blushed sO IT TRIGGERED MY TEACHER LMAO W H 0 0 P S  
> Anyways I wrote a chapter in Religion but guess which bitch closed my tab without me saving it just as I finished it? Yeah, the fuCKING BITCH NEXT TO ME-  
> o0ps tIME For the book!!  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

 

**-Unedited Smut-**

**-Ties Just Get Tighter If You Tug On Them-**

* * *

 

**-Things that'll be included in this chapter-**

(F/n) - First name

* * *

  

You thought he was dragging you to your guys secret spot but that thought was thrown out the window when he started to walk towards the school gate.

'Todoroki?' I asked, he didn't respond as he dragged me out of the school. Yeah, it was lunch but you shouldn't leaving school yet here you are with Todoroki walking to somewhere you don't know.

'Todoroki? Where are we going?' You asked again, he stopped walking and looked down at you.

'Hm? What was that? I couldn't hear you, sorry babe.' Todoroki asked, just as you were about to start asking him questions he pulled you towards him and gave you a quick peck on the lips. He pulled back and started walking again.

'Huh? You didn't say anything? Oh, well I guess the questions should stop now.' You could feel as if Todoroki was smirking as he said that but when you looked at his face he wasn't.

'You cocky bitch.' I whispered.

'Well, yeah. I do have a cock and a bitch.' You gave him a slap on the arm for the remark. He let out a small laugh, that's when you started to notice the area you were in. The way to Todoroki's house.

'Uh, babe. Why are we going to your house?' Todoroki ignored your question.

'Didn't I just tell you no questions? Looks like you'll need a punishment.' Blushing at what he said, you finally stopped asking. His house appeared in sight, it seemed as if no one was home. Entering the house, Todoroki and yourself took off your shoes at the front door. Dropping your bag next to the shoes, Todoroki grabbing both of your hands.

'My love,' Todoroki started as he slowly moved the both of you side to side.

'See how we're moving?' He asked, one of his hands moved to your waist, you let go of his hand and wrapped them around his neck.

'Yeah?' You asked, his other hand grabbed your waist.

'This is how you'll be walking for a week when I'm down with you.' He said with an innocent smile, while you took in what he just said in surprise he pushed you against the wall. His lips started to attack yours, slipping his tongue into your mouth. You left out a small groan, one of Todoroki's hands went under your knees while the other went over your back and held you up, breaking the kiss. He carried you in silence to his room, one you two entered he locked his door with you still in his hands and walked towards his bed.

'This is how it's going to go princess,' Todoroki started talking before lying you down on his bed.

'Rule number 1, you are not aloud to cum without being told.' His hands went to your blazer, removing it.

'Rule number 2, you can only call me by my name, not some daddy bullshit. You need to remember my name, not daddy.' He removed your tie, grabbing both of your wrists.

'Rule number 3, don't even think about closing your mouth. If you do, your punishment will only get worse for you.' He tied you hands, putting them above your head. 

'Rule number 4, always keep eye contact with me. I want to see your pretty face, doll.' He started to remove his clothes, his body right below yours.

'Rule number 5, break any of these rules expect something extremely embarrassing to happen.' By the time he finished talking, he was only left with his pants. 

'Got it princess?' He asked, his hands starting to un-button your shirt, top to bottom. You were blushing since whenever he removed a button, he would leave a kiss on your stomach or boobs. He even un-buttoned one with his mouth. When he finished un-buttoning the last button, his hands went straight down your skirt band. Letting out a squeak, his hands started to feel your inner thighs, hoisting them up. He lifted your legs onto his shoulder, moving the skirt to your stomach. Pausing for a second, he moved back, took of your skirt, threw it on the ground and went back to the position he was once in.

'Oh? What's this?' He asked, seeing you went comando today. His hands started to rub your thighs, slowly pushing on them so they were on your chest. His arms held onto your thighs, parting them to the sides, exposing your wet hole. His head suddenly disappeared from your sight, quickly finding out where he was when you felt a tongue trace your clit. You moved your hands and gripped onto his hair. His hands squeezed your thighs, turning his head to give them a bit of attention. Your hands were still pulling on his hair, he's starting to leave marks on your thighs. 

'Todoroki, plea-ah' Todoroki had moved back to your hole, his tongue tracing around it.

'Please what baby girl?' He asked, you felt like moaning just from hearing him call you baby girl.

'Please give m-uh hole attention-' Your voice cracking slightly as you said attention, his tongue entered you. He started to hum, your hands tugged on his hair, quietly whining. His tongue moved in and out of you, placing kisses just next to your hole, squeezing your thighs and even giving you clit a soft bite. You couldn't handle anymore, you felt as if you were going to cum. Before you could say or do anything, Todoroki moved back from you.

'Why did you stop?' You whispered, not trusting your voice, knowing it would crack if you spoke properly. 

'I can't let you get on cloud 9 now, can I? We still have your punishment so being drawn in and nearly cumming? I won't let you babe. It's a rule, and if you break that I think we won't make it back to school on time.' He smirked as he dragged you towards him, he was on his knees. 

'I think since you've been a good girl, one round should be enough. Of course, when we finish school you'll be coming back for more so that should be fine.' Todoroki gave you a smile, you couldn't help but blush. You nearly turned to the side, but remembered you might get in trouble for it. He leaned forward, giving you a kiss, forcing his tongue into your mouth. The kiss was sloppy, saliva out of your mouths and it was a bit rushed but you couldn't help and love it. His hands were rubbing against you thighs, his right hand was closer to your hole. He moved his index and middle finger into your hole, doing slow scissor-like actions. Your grip on Todoroki's hair moved onto his left shoulder, you hated that you couldn't hold onto his shoulders tightly but you couldn't do that while your hands were tied. 

'You're wetter than usual babe, what got you so worked up?' He asked, removing his fingers from your hole.

'Is it about how may rounds we'll be doing when we come back?' He pulled out lube and a condom.

'Maybe the way you'll be walking from a week.' He coated his member in lube.

'Or it could be about the rules.' He ripped the package containing a condom, sliding it on.

'Could it be how you've been tied up?' He put lube around my hole and on his condom. He pulled your whole body down a bit some he was hovering over him, your legs were put over his shoulders making you move your hands around Todoroki's neck. He positioned his member in front of my hole, slowly moving in. Giving me a few seconds, he slowly started to move in and out. You started to pull on strands of his hair as his speed got faster, his hands held your hip down. He moved his head and buried it in your neck, you could feel his hot breath on your shoulders. He was groaning softy, you could barely hear it while you were over hear moaning as if there was no tomorrow. Your legs started to ache from the position you guys were in yet you couldn't help but want to feel that pain more. You grip on his hair tighten a lot, his thrusts were getting harder and faster.

'S-Shoto, I think I'm going to-' Todoroki immediately stopped moving, moving back from me he pulled out and gave you a smirk.

'I said no cumming, how does it feel baby?' He asked, lying down next to you.

'Got on top of me, now.' He ordered, turning around, wincing due to your sore legs, you climbed on top of him.

'Now, you'll be doing all of the work here but if you're too slow, I won't hesitate to do something about it.' His hands moved down to your butt, giving it a squeeze before placing it on top of his member.

'I don't think I'll have to tell you what I want you to do now, so hurry up before I take control.' His hands stayed on top of your butt. You moved up slightly, positioning his member correctly under yours and pushed down. You lied down on his stomach, moving up and down. His hands would drag you up then push you back down onto him. Your hands were extremely uncomfortable, being tied up so you decided it would be best if you just took it off, hopefully without him noticing. You popped your wrist out and back in once your hands were out then grabbed onto him shoulder. The noises you let out was like music to him, he couldn't help but feel more aroused. You started to feel yourself lose-n up, your stomach started to do flips and you were slightly dizzy. 

'You can cum whenever now baby girl.' Todoroki mumbled against your skin, scratching his shoulders you finally felt the pure feeling of release. Todoroki cumming a minute after you did, pushing you to his side softly he pulled out and took of the condom, tying it and putting it in the bin next to his bed. You felt arms wrap around you, giving you a tight hug.

'Did I tell you to take off the tie?' He asked as he held the tie that used to be around your wrists.

'I couldn't even touch your properly, that's bull.' You pouted, he let out a deep laugh before giving you a quick peck.

'Lets clean up and head back to school quickly now, I think there's only a few minutes until class starts again.' Todoroki sighed since he had to pull away from you, removing his hands from you and got up.

* * *

 

'Um, (F/n)? What's that on your legs?' Uraraka asked just before you entered the shared bath between all of the girls.

'Hm? Oh, nothing.' You tried to dodge the question, too embarrassed to deal with it.

'(F/n)! Did you and Todoroki do the nasty in school?' Mina asked, popping out of nowhere.

'Can we please just go in the bath.' You cried, trying to go inside the bath but no one would let you until you answered the question.

* * *

 'Oi icy hot what the fuck happened to your shoulders.' Bakugou asked Todoroki.

'(F/n).' Todoroki left as soon as he put on his shirt.

'Wait, whAT WAS THAT ASSHOLE!?' Bakugou yelled as he ran for Bakugou.

'Bakugou! At least put on some pants!' Izuku sighed when Bakugou didn't answer him, but only heard a faint "Fuck you Deku" which came from the main living room for the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks, yes I said "lose-n" been during sex tightness is a sight of discomfort and being lose is a good sign. I am also a person who thinks safe and comfortable sex is a must. Lube, condoms, everything is a must. I'm sorry if I used lube too much but it's better than having none at all.  
> A n d  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Make sure to leave the request for a One-shot or Head Cannon BUT the next chapter will be a Ochaco Uraraka x Fem!Reader (requested by plantooru) it'll include fluff and some smut :3  
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter


	7. -Ochaco Uraraka x Fem!Reader-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff but has a bit of smut around the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> A h thank you to the one guest who left a kudos on this story! I'm glad you enjoy it.  
> Before this starts, thank you plantooru for the request, I love it (beaut)  
> Also sorry if this isn't what you wanted, there wasn't any plot in the request but since it's raining now and I'm cold, it'll be around that ;;;;  
> Anyways there aren't really any major things you guys need to know so please enjoy this chapter!

 

WARNING - THIS WILL BE A SHORT CHAPTER (I'm extremely sorry, if you want a more extended version please message me. It's just in every subject I have I have an assessment tasks, some major tasks and test which I need to do all in the next 2-3 weeks since I'm moving schools. Please understand! I won't stop publishing but just a bit delayed and short. Later on when I'm done with this hell I'll come back and re-write it if you don't like it)

**-Unedited Fluff to Smut-**

**-Rain Drops Aren't The Only Thing Dropping-**

* * *

 

**-Thing that'll be included in this chapter-**

(F/n) - First name

(F/c) Favourite colour

* * *

 

"I can't believe you! I'm leaving you forever!" The female on your television ran away, she just got cheated on by her husband of 7 years with her best friend. What kind of best friend would do that? My best friend would stab the bitch if they even looked at a different girl. 

'(F/n)?' Uraraka asked, you turned your head and saw your girlfriend starring at the television. 

'Why did he hurt her like that? Thank gosh I'm gay, no man can hurt me.' You gave Uraraka a quick wink, causes her to blush. You guys were meant to have a movie night with everyone else but they're either sleeping, training or hate us and by hate us I mean a Lord Explosion Killer guy. One thing you knew was that there was a group busy on the level above your room since all you could hear were pleased noises.

'I swear if the people above us don't shut up soon I'm going to shove a cactus up their ass, I can't even hear the fucking movie.' You mumbled under your breath, Uraraka paused the movie and listened carefully.

'Oh, wanna record it and sell it to that crazy Toga chick?' Uraraka asked you, your jaw dropped.

'No, no, no! It was just a joke! I'm sorry!' Uraraka started to blush, covering her face with her hands and turned around. You guys had a blanket over the both of you, as she turned she took all of the blanket with her. You wanted to grab the blanket and pull it over you but it had already been tucked under her body like a burrito. 

'Uraraka, gimme some of the blanket.' You started to tug on the blanket, it was cold and you wanted to cuddle.

'No.' Uraraka scoffed. Who does she think she is? Your hand crept behind her back when you suddenly grabbed her back. She arched her back, surprised from the touch. 

'Give me some.' You grabbed a small part of the blanket, tugging it out, making half of the blanket pull up from under her. 

'(F/n)!' Uraraka screeched as you pulled the rest of the blanket off her, she started to blush badly. It seems that while you two were cuddling under the blanket, her hands were busy somewhere else. 

'Oh?' A smirk crept its way to your face, Uraraka didn't make eye-contact with you.

'Doing something as dirty as that while watching a movie? We should've just put on 50 Shades instead.' You teased Uraraka, the line of pink on her cheekbone grew more intense. 

'Stop being so...' Uraraka stopped talking when she noticed the passion in your eyes, the enlighten even more when you made eye-contact.

'And why are your hands still in your pants?' You asked, crawling on top of her, throwing the blanket above the both of you. Gripping onto Uraraka's hips, you moved your body down on her.

'(Y-Y/n)?' Uraraka stuttered as you pulled her shorts down, her hands were fully coated in her juices and still in her lower regions. Bitting onto her fingers, you moved them away with your mouth, making sure to leave a bite mark. As soon as her fingers were out of the way, first thing you did was stick your moist tongue between her folds, licking up. Uraraka let out a whimper, tugging on the blanket on the two females. You started to pay attention to only one of her folds, sucking on it roughly. High and louder noises started to leave Uraraka's mouth, making sure to hold her hips down so she doesn't buck up. Uraraka was blushing badly, even if you could barely see it due to the removal of light you could still see a faint shade of pink on her face. Feeling her body heat up against your mouth, you started to trace your tongue around her gaping hole. 

'Just stick your tongue in me already.' Uraraka whispered, her moans getting lower due to her bitting on her lips. You hated how she would block out the nosies she let out, but you'll let it pass just this once. Listening to your girlfriends order, you stuck your tongue in her, swirling it around. She wasn't able to bite her lip anymore, it would take too much energy. It forced her to let out her noises as your tongue was thrusting in and out of her. Uraraka's hands were going crazy, trying to grip, tug or drag anything near or away from her. Uraraka was slowly losing her mind due to your tongue technology, it was too high for her and she felt like she was going to lose herself very soon. Your tongue was moving in and out of her while your hands were massaging her thighs. Uraraka let out a high-pitched noise, yelling your name out.

'(Y/n! I think I'm going to cum soon.' Uraraka cried out, all of did was hum "alright" against her body making her crunch her teeth together. After a few seconds of pure thrusting in and out of her with your tongue, your hands moved to her ass, squeezing it. Uraraka let out a small surprised gasp as one of your fingers pushed themselves into her. She felt like screaming, being two-timed like this was too pleasurable for her. Her sensitive wouldn't be able to hold up with this much longer. Your sucking got more intense, you were even pulling back sometimes to bite her hole as if you were somehow eating a donut but starting from the middle outwards. She couldn't handle it anymore, letting herself go she finally cummed. You sucked it all up, seeing Uraraka's body start to shake.

'A-ah.' Uraraka started to calm down a bit, but you didn't push away from her hole. No, you started to thrust the finger at her ass in and out and tugged on one of her folds. You could feel yourself get wet as her noises started to crack, her body wasn't able to take this much pleasure. You slowly started to stop, ignoring her begging.

'I'm done only giving you pleasure, Ochaco.' You whispered in her ear as you hoisted your body up and leaned to the bedside table next to the both of you.

'I hope your body will be able to keep up with this.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it, sorry if it wasn't something you liked but I try my best.  
> Anyways, don't forget to leave a One-Shot or Head Cannon request if you have one.  
> I hope you all have a great day, bye!


	8. -Katsuki Bakugou x Fem!Izuku Midoriya-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I am gonna have tons of fun with this! Okay! Fem Izuku x Katsuki! And I want it to be a lemon smut one!  
> Fantasy AU! You know, the season 2 ending stuff.  
> Katsuki decides that he wants to take Izuku to be his mate, so he kidnaps her and decides to have his way with her, but he becomes a little gentle since he knows how innocent Izuku is before he later becomes more rough and kinky on het!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all  
> Sorry about how late this chapter is ;;;;;  
> Thank you to - for requesting this! Sorry if this isn't what you wanted, if not please tell me so I can fix it.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter ;D  
> And thank you to zombie_zoha for bookmarking my book, I hope you enjoy it!  
> And also thank you Violet_Ins for leaving a kudos! I love your comment :') Bless  
> aLSO THANK YOU ALL FOR NEARLY 530 HITS ;;;;; BLESS YALL <3

 

**-Unedited Smut-**

**-Mating Isn't Just A Bite-**

* * *

 

**Thing that'll be included in this chapter**

N o t h i n g r e a d e r r e l a t e d

* * *

 

'Let me go!' Midoriya yelled, her hands banging on Bakugou's chest. They just won a battle against some medium-classed villains and as soon as the fight was finished Midoriya had been swept of her feet.

'Shut up!' Bakugou yelled back, Midoriya immediately stopped talking. He sometimes scared her, now was one of them. Midoriya's outfit was ruined, before she started fighting her outfit had no wrinkles, holes or broken at all but now? Her vest got burned off, pants turned into shorts and her top button for her blouse had popped off, other than that everything else was perfectly fine. While Bakugou's outfit on the other hand was very exposing so nothing had really happened to his other than a few scratches on his chest.

Who got to scratch his on his chest? Lucky.

'U-um, where are we going?' Midoriya asked the male that was holding her.

'Fucking hell shitbag, do you ever shut up? I'm taking you to my house.' Midoriya blushed at the thought, Bakugou's house huh?

'Why are we going there?' Bakugou's grip tighten on the girl, squeezing her tightly and even sparked her a bit and that was when Midoriya found out that Bakugou was holding her ass.

Nice.

'Fine, I'll say it once and only once. You are now my mate, whether you want to or not. Ask me another question and you'll be covered in marks.' Bakugou's face turned a light shade of pink as he ended the conversation. The walk to Bakugou's house was silent, Midoriya started to think why someone like Iida or Todoroki had already come and try to save her from the beast that's holding her.

'We're here, take off your shoes.' Bakugou put Midoriya down, as soon as she put her bag down and took off her shoes, her hand got tugged on. She looked up to see Bakugou.

'Are you going to hurry up or not woman!?' Bakugou asked Midoriya, tugging on her hand more. Midoriya nearly tripped over, she was wondering on why Bakugou wouldn't stop tugging her like seriously?

'What're we going to be doing?' Midoriya asked, Bakugou stopped talking and turned around to face her. He raised an eyebrow with a frown on his face.

'I guess you really want to be covered in marks, not bad.' Bakugou mumbled the last bit, Midoriya blushed at his response.

What kind of marks?

Midoriya letted herself get dragged to what seemed like Bakugou's bedroom, surprisingly it looked like a normal one unlike Midoriya's imaginations. Bakugou didn't even give Midoriya a single second to think before pulling her into a kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist, trying to bring her closer to him. Midoriya, tried pushing the male off herself but ended up giving up knowing that he's too strong. Bakugou moved his grip to Midoriya's ass, she accidentally let out a small whimper, a sound that you would make as if you were begging.

'Fuck.' Bakugou whispered in Midoriya's ear, pushing her onto his bed. Midoriya was lying on her back, Bakugou removing her "pants," eager to mate with her already.

She allowed him to do whatever he wants with her.

Bakugou had removed all of his clothing already, all Midoriya did was look at his body with a bright red face.

'Bend down and suck me.' Bakugou ordered the female, Midoriya nodded as she got up and went on her knees in front of him. Just as her hands want forward to his member, Bakugou gripped her shoulders and pushed them down.

'Bring your ass up.' Midoriya did just that, her ass out in the air and her face in front of her to-be-mates member. Midoriya's breath was hitting his hardening member, she then started to lick a side of his member. Bakugou's face started to turn a light shade of pink. Midoriya moved her attention to his tip, hiving it small kisses but not taking his member in her mouth which drove Bakugou insane. Bakugou moved his hands to grip onto her hair, tugging her head down on his member.

'Just take me already woman!' Bakugou was frustrated, why wouldn't she just do as he ordered? Midoriya moved back from his member for a second before taking his tip into her mouth, her tongue going over his slit. Bakugou's grip on her hair tightened.

Fuck.

She bobbed her head lower onto his member, her hand jerking off what her mouth couldn't reach. Bakugou felt himself twitch in her mouth, her mouth was so warm and wet he wouldn't mind face-fucking her all day.

He made sure to note that down.

Midoriya's sucking got more intense, Bakugou started to huff a bit as he felt himself get closer and closer to his release. 

'Go faster.' Bakugou bucked his hips up, Midoriya's eye slightly teared up as she felt him in her mouth and in her throat. He was too big for her but she still continued with what Bakugou wanted. Midoriya speed up her sucking, her cheeks slightly going in and her tongue working more around his member. Bakugou felt himself about to release in her mouth.

'Swallow it all.' Bakugou whispered as he tugged on her hair more, tightening it and bringing her more towards his member as he came into her mouth. Midoriya had no other choice but to swallow it all, slowly removing her lips from his member. Bakugou's face was red as she tried getting back up.

'No, get back down. Ass up.' Bakugou pushed her head down. He leaned over a bit and grabbed her foot, twisting her around and tugging her forward. He didn't even touch her, yet he could see how much she wanted him. He pushed her ass down a bit, leaning forward. Without using anything to help, he stuck a finger into her back entrance. Her hole immediately tightened up around his fingers, Bakugou's finger moving in and out of her.

'Relax a bit.' Bakugou whispered as his over hand moved to the front sex, rubbing on it slightly. Midoriya couldn't help but let out a moan as Bakugou's hand started to rub against her clit. All of the juices were now on Bakugou's hand but he didn't stop. He continued to move in and out of her back entrance as his hand was busying playing around at the front. He tugged on her nub, giving it a nice squeeze. Midoriya moved her ass back, her head threw back but didn't let out any noise. Bakugou entered another finger at her back entrance, her attention going back to the place which had caused her pain at the start was now giving her more pleasure than ever. Bakugou moved his fingers around, pushing them in knuckles deep. He then decided that was enough prepping for her back entrance. 

'Don't move your back.' Bakugou had started to rub her front entrance extremely fast, making Midoriya buck her hips without realising it. Bakugou had pushed her back down as his hand speed up on her. Midoriya was so close to releasing but Bakugou had stopped moving his hand.

'Look at how wet you are.' Midoriya turned her head to the side to be met with Bakugou's hand up and him smirking, his whole hand was covered in some liquid. Midoriya blushed as she turned back around, Bakugou's hand made contact with Midoriya's butt cheek, leaving a red hand print on her with a touch of wetness as well. Both of Bakugou's hand started to rub against Midoriya's ass, giving them a good squeeze. Midoriya turned her face around again, making eye contact with Bakugou as she felt his member on the front of back entrance.

'I'll be nice on you today.' Bakugou gave Midoriya a small grin as he pushed himself into her, Midoriya didn't know whenever she liked it or not. He leaned forward, hugging Midoriya as he slowly pulled out of her. Midoriya pushed herself down so he entered her again, Bakugou felt like laughing at that.

She was begging for him in a quite manner.

Throughout the whole love-making process, Bakugou had gone slow on her, gently holding on her waist, turning her around and leaving love bites on her collarbone and breasts. Midoriya had felt like she was sent to heaven, the pleasure was too much yet so soft. Bakugou pulled in and out of her softly and slow, Midoriya was begging that he went faster but he ignored her request and went with a slow pace. Bakugou had only came once while Midoriya lost count of how many times she came, the pleasure was too much and her body was shaking. Right now, Bakugou was still moving in and out of her, their cum and Midoriya's wetness were all over themselves and the bed. Bakugou's speed started to slow down, Midoriya could feel his member hardening in her as her grip on him loosened. She couldn't feel anything and her body was extremely sensitive right now and Bakugou wasn't helping. His thrusts got a bit harder but slower, finally releasing his second load into Midoriya. She could feel the warm liquid enter her body but get fucked out as Bakugou continued his thrusts, slowly coming to a stop.

'Get ready for tonight, don't expect me to go easy on you now.'

* * *

 'Fuck.' Bakugou looked at Midoriya who was lying on their bed, all she had were two red ribbons over her body, one covering her breasts and the other covering her sex. 

'You going to open up your present or not?' Midoriya asked with a blush on her face, Bakugou closed and locked the door.

'Is it alright if I break it?' Before Midoriya could answer, Bakugou had walked next to her bed and climbed on top of her. He removed his shirt, throwing it to the side. He grabbed the two ribbons covering Midoriya, placing her wrists together and above her head, he tied them together.

'This second one can be for later.' Bakugou mumbled to himself, Midoriya couldn't help but get excited. Bakugou placed the ribbon around his shoulders as he leaned forward towards the naked Midoriya. 

'You must really love my body to already be this energetic, I would've expected you to be tired and hurt.' One of Bakugou's hands gripped on Midoriya's breasts, bending his head down and giving her nipple a quick lick. Midoriya slightly arched her back, wanting Bakugou to do more as he started to buff out loud with a fluttered face. Bakugou made eye-contact with Midoriya, moving back and sucking on her nipple again, causing Midoriya to let out a moan. His tongue went over her nipple, slightly nibbling on the now hardened nub. Midoriya had gripped onto her own hands and squeezed them, her tied wrists not letting her scratch at her partners back or shoulders. Bakugou had completely moved back from her, letting go of her boob and sitting down in front of her. Midoriya looked down at Bakugou, wondering what he was doing. Bakugou flipped her to her side so to him she was facing right and raised her leg, putting it over her shoulder. Midoriya was about to say something but got cut off when she felt something warm enter her. She looked down quickly to see Bakugou's tongue flick on her clit, his saliva transferring onto Midoriya's entrance. 

'A-ah, stop!' Midoriya wished she could squeeze Bakugou's hair but sadly they were still tied. Bakugou stopped sucking and looked up at her.

'Are you sure you want me to stop?' Bakugou didn't even give her a second before returning back to what he was doing, stuffing his face on her front sex. She felt his tongue right between her clits, playing with her nub a bit. He moved his hands, rubbing onto Midoriya's clits, giving them some wanted attention. By now, Midoriya was screaming out Bakugou's name and silent curses, Bakugou's tongue traced down a bit, stopping at her entrance. Midoriya made eye contact with Bakugou, he gave a quick smirk before looking down on her sex and sticking his tongue into her. Midoriya's back arched, Bakugou getting slightly annoyed at how much she's moving but felt good since he knew that he's causing her so much pleasure that she can't even lay still. Bakugou started to really get into it, his face doing little thrusts as he moved his face forward then backwards into her partner. Midoriya couldn't help it anymore and started to grind herself against Bakugou's tongue, Bakugou had stopped for a second before flipped her back onto her back and raised her legs. 

'No humping my face.' He mumbled against her as he licked from her entrance and higher to her nub. He bit on her clit, his tongue going over the mark that he left on her sex. Midoriya felt tears form in her eyes, this was all too much and she felt like she was going to release any time soon.

'Ba-Bakugou, I'm going to cum soon.' Midoriya could barely say the sentence, her voice going from high pitched to a cracked voice. All Bakugou did was nod as he re-entered his tongue into her, his hands still on her thighs. Just as Bakugou's tongue flicked up, Midoriya let out a small scream.

She came on his face.

Bakugou didn't seem to mind at all, most of it went into his mouth anyway. He licked off the liquid his partner squirted onto his face that didn't make it into his mouth, making sure that Midoriya saw him suck her cum off his finger. Midoriya letted out a whine, she needed him but he wouldn't give her what she needed. Bakugou moved up, their faces levelled. His moved forward, one of his hands grabbing onto her chin and leaned forward, giving her an open-mouth kiss. Midoriya felt something enter her mouth, opening her eyes during the kiss she saw Bakugou's flustered face as their kiss was shared with something else.

This fucker just made her swallow her own cum.

Midoriya tried moving back but it just made Bakugou grab her face and bring her closer to him. Tongues were fighting for dominance, silva making its way out of their mouths and another liquid going in and out of their mouths. Bakugou moved back with a smirk on his face, wiping his mouth. Midoriya was about to say something before Bakugou raised her leg up a bit to much, making her let out a cry. Bakugou stopped for a second before swapping her position so she was on her stomach. He removed the ribbon from her wrists, Midoriya was happy but was taken back when her sight was stolen from her.

There was a ribbon tied around her eyes.

Midoriya felt something go around her thighs, releasing that it was the other ribbon that Bakugou didn't use. He tied her thighs together, pulling her ass up and pushed her chest down.

'Face down, ass up.' Bakugou didn't need to say anything else, his hands rubbing on her ass. Midoriya didn't even bother trying to hold herself up, just letting her arms relax, her face pressed into a pillow. She was getting excited, finally having the things she wanted which was her partners member yet something else had entered her.

It was his tongue again.

Midoriya felt like crying, was he ever going to give her what she needed? She felt like complaining, but it didn't feel bad to get eaten out by Bakugou at all. Midoriya's ass was falling down slightly, her thighs pressed together. Bakugou held onto the sides of her ass, holding it high as he ate her out. Midoriya let out her moans, fuck, Bakugou's tongue is great. Midoriya's body was shaking, her body already became sensitive as she felt herself wanting to release her liquid from her body already. Leaning back onto his face, Midoriya's hands clawing onto the sheets that she was lying on, her grip tighten on them when she felt herself let out a bit of liquid. Bakugou knew that she wanted to cum and he will allow her to so he started to move his tongue faster, his hands giving the sides of her ass soft massages as he felt her tighten around his tongue. Midoriya let out a cracked whine as she came for the second time, her juices falling all over her. It was dripping down her thighs, legs, and even got onto her stomach but couldn't see that it also covered the bed and Bakugou. Bakugou moved back from her back entrance, his tongue started to lick the back of her closed thighs. Midoriya couldn't help it, she felt the similar tightening in her stomach again. Whenever she became sensitive, even the smallest touch could make her cum. If she could, she could cum for minutes straight. Bakugou knew that since he didn't believe it but was left in disbelief. Bakugou's hand moved onto her stomach, wiping off all of her cum and moving forward.

'Like it off me.' Bakugou moved his fingers to her mouth, Midoriya immediately obeyed and started to suck on the cum covered fingers. Bakugou's over hand was tracing around her back entrance, pushing his finger in and out of it just the smallest bit before pulling them out again. 

'You aren't aloud to cum until I tell you to or you get a punishment that'll keep you cumming.' Bakugou smirked, knowing that she wouldn't be able to do it. Midoriya knew she wouldn't be able to do it but was going to try her best anyways. Bakugou moved his fingers from his partners mouth, moving his other hand to grip her hip while his silva coated finger entered Midoriya. Both Midoriya and Bakugou knew she didn't need to be prepared since she had been fucked for over hours in that hole, it's definitely been used to him by now plus all of the times Midoriya played with herself but Bakugou was just being a teasing asshole. Bakugou's hard-on was now getting painful. He removed his pants, only pushing his underwear down so it hit the bed but around his knees and he moved forward. Midoriya felt his hard member, she could feel herself drooling as he was finally going to answer he prayers and take her to cloud 9.

She was once again incorrect.

Bakugou spreads her thighs a bit, pushing his member between the two pieces of squishy skin. Midoriya felt like yelling in distress, why won't her partner fuck her!? She felt like she was going crazy. Bakugou on the other hand felt great, pushing his member higher between her thighs and even started to rub on both her front and back sex. After a few thrusts, his member was coated with his partners liquid making him smirking. How wet could a girl get? Bakugou wanted to make her cum so many times that she won't be able to even think anymore so he started to thrust in and out of between her tight thighs. Midoriya felt the tightness in her stomach go tighter and tighter until she felt herself let go once again. 

Her wetness wasn't the only thing covering Bakugou's member now.

Smirking, Bakugou grabbed her thighs and pulled her towards himself.

'You came without me telling you you can.' Bakugou gave her ass a hard smack, making her arch her back in surprise and let out a gasp. Bakugou didn't even warn her when he pushed himself into her, not pulling out all the way before slamming right back into her. Midoriya letted out every noise that came from her mouth out, the room echoing with her voice and the noise of their skin slapping against each other. Bakugou felt himself harden in her, her hole squeezing his member as he thrusted in and out. Midoriya was breathing out loud, unable to breathe peacefully through her nose. Bakugou leaned forward, his mouth near her ear. She could hear his hard panting, from time to time he would groan and even nibbled on her ear. His face moved down as he kissed her jaw, his hands squeezing her hips as he moved himself in and out of her. His hands pulling her ass towards him as he pushed his member forward in an uncoordinated pace. Midoriya lost herself as she felt herself about to cum.

'Bakugou, I'm about to-!' Midoriya cut herself off as Bakugou's grip on her tightened.

'Then cum with me.' Bakugou whispered in her ear, Midoriya whined at his voice, losing herself as he letted her liquids out of her body. She felt like dropping but her body was held high, Bakugou giving a few power thrusts before she felt him place his load into her. Thinking it was all done, Midoriya calmed down a bit, feeling Bakugou pull out of her and flipped her around. She waited for a bit, hearing Bakugou move around on the bed. It was when he untied both of the ribbons and put them around his neck. Bakugou's face was completely red and he was covered in sweat, Midoriya couldn't help but blush from the sight. Bakugou moved towards her.

'We aren't done yet, you came without asking before.' Bakugou gripped onto her breasts and started to squeeze them, Midoriya already feeling a tightness in her stomach. Bakugou leaned his head down as he started to suck on them again, Midoriya moved her hands to his hair and pulled at it. Bakugou moved his legs up, quickly moving his arms to her thighs. He thrusted in, making eye contact with Midoriya. He moved his hands back to her breasts, not moving his pelvis at all. He was biting on them, nibbling on her stomach and leaving kissed on her jaw. He moved his hands to the side of her face, pulling her in for a kiss. The kiss was a heated and quick-pacing one, Bakugou's tongue entered Midoriya's mouth multiple times. She didn't even notice what else was happening, that she had came as Bakugou moved his hips due to the kiss. Her hands moved to his shoulders, scratching at them. Releasing what was happening below them, she let out a dragged out moan, feeling all of the pleasure hit her at once as she felt juices escape her body. She felt as if she wouldn't stop letting juices escape her body, Bakugou was too much for her and she could just hold on. Bakugou was slamming into her, her front sex started to hurt but she liked the feeling. Her sex burned but she wanted more, she needed more of him. Feeling liquid enter her, Bakugou pulled out. 

'Your body isn't covered in cum yet, I guess we can't stop until that happens.' Bakugou acted as if he was talking to himself, sitting down on the bed.

'Hey Midoriya, mind being a babe and help me with my problem here.' Bakugou pointed down to his lap, Midoriya knew what he wanted. She climbed towards him, going onto her knees and bent down. Her small hands held onto his member, filling her mouth with the cum-covered member. Her tongue turned around it, making Bakugou get harder already. Bakugou wanted all of his member in her mouth, he wanted her to be unable to speak the next day. 

'Midoriya, I want to fuck your mouth.' Bakugou whispered but Midoriya stopped, she looked up with his member in her mouth. She pulled back and answered with.

'Do as you want-' She didn't have to say another word as Bakugou grabbed her face and moved her towards his member. His thumb pushed into her mouth, spreading it open while the other held his member. He slowly pushed his member into her mouth, sliding out and back in. His member being coated in a hot liquid, Bakugou loved the feeling of being able to control what happens with him and his mate. He grabbed both of her cheeks and pulled her down onto his member, releasing that his legs were pushing her back he spread them and made her lay down on her stomach in front of his member. Bakugou thrusted his member into her mouth, seeing tears form in her eyes.

Fuck, she's so hot.

Bakugou pushed back a bit before sliding back in softly, letting Midoriya get used to his member in her mouth. This happened for a minute before Midoriya started to use her tongue on the sides of his member, taking Bakugou by surprise. Bakugou let out a low groan as he started to fasten his pace, thrusting deeper into Midoriya's throat, letting himself feel pure pleasure. It wasn't a long time until Bakugou felt his member ready to shoot his load down his members throat.

'I'm going to cum.' Bakugou whispered, his hands on her face started to move her forward and back a bit faster, using his hips a bit. She looked so hot, taking in all of him. She's such a good girl, listening to Bakugou like this and not complaining. Bakugou felt his member get less harder as he came in Midoriya's mouth, keeping his member in there even after she somehow swallowed all of his cum. Midoriya's tongue still moved around his member, Bakugou's looking at her ass to see that the covers under her front sex were wet. 

She was so wet when she got face fucked that she drenched the bedsheets, Bakugou wouldn't be surprised if she came as well.

Bakugou couldn't help but want to groan loudly from the thought but didn't, all he did was pick her up and place her in his lap.

'For being such a good girl, I'll let you ride me.' Bakugou side, feeling Midoriya fall into his chest. Midoriya threw her arms around his shudders.

'You have to help me with this, I can't feel my body.' Midoriya pouted making Bakugou chuckle, grabbing onto her ass and placing her front front entrance above his member. Instead of dropping her down slowly, he bucked his pelvis up quickly making Midoriya jump a bit. Bakugou lifts and drops Midoriya on his member, his hips going up and down as well. Midoriya's head was on Bakugou's shoulder, letting all of her moans, groans and whine escape her body and into his ears. This drove Bakugou crazy and started to thrust harder and faster, Midoriya came again without noticing from all of the different liquids and wetness around her lower area but felt her stomach tighten up. Bakugou could also feel himself get closer and closer to him cumming.

'Babe, come on and cum with me yeah? Be a good girl for me.' Bakugou whispered, Midoriya heard it and started to moan louder and louder. Bakugou started thrusting even faster as Midoriya felt him hit something in her that made he feel as if she just got shocked. Midoriya yelled, a full on yell into Bakugou's ear and fuck did it hurt him. Bakugou continued to hit to spot and Midoriya's voice started to crack.

She probably lost her voice now.

Bakugou slammed into the same spot, Midoriya lifting herself up to be in front of Bakugou. Eye contact was made and Bakugou saw her jaw hanging, her eyes were tight closed and her was barely holding up. He pulled Midoriya into a kiss before releasing his load into her, Midoriya was so close to cumming. Bakugou pushed her so she was lying on her back, hovering on top of her and continued to slam himself into her. She then yelled out his name with her broken voice as she came, cumming harder then she ever did throughout the whole fucking process. Bakugou stopped moving and pulled out, lying down next to her. He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. He turned his head to the side, hearing his partner let out high pitched noises. Looking at her, he noticed how her hands were near her sex, some of her fingers in her. She opened her eyes and looked at Bakugou with lust in her eyes. All Bakugou did was chuckle before he flipped back on top of her.

'You won't be able to feel or act like yourself for a while.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TURNED OUT WAY LONGER THAN EXPECTED BUT I FORCED MYSELF TO STOP WRITING OR IT WOULD NEVER END :'(  
> IT'S TOO LATE TO EVEN YOU KNOW  
> THANK YOU FOR READING  
> S C H O O L HATES ME AND ITS TOO EARLY AIUGHAOREHG  
> IMA COMMIT LOVE  
> BAI BAD BITCHES <3


	9. -Eijirou Kirishima x Fem!Reader HC-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you perhaps make a one shot with Kirishima and his love of his life? If it goes to smut, I won't be mad. >:33 Also, Love your writing! It's reaaally good in my opinion. I also really liked the Bakugou HC's. Cause, you know... T E A S E S - NLeo
> 
> sORRY NLEO BUT I TRIED A LOT OF WAYS TO MAKE THIS A ONE SHOT BUT I COULDN'T SO I ENDED UP MAKING THIS A HEAD CANNON ;;;;;; PLS DONT HATE AHHHHH IF YOU WANTED SOMETHING B A D PLEASE COMMENT AND ILL MAKE SURE TO GET TO YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayEo  
> So satan has knocked on my door and ripped my uterus so it's bleeding  
> I'm joking  
> It's called pEridOooOooOoOoo  
> End me and my suffering  
> Pls  
> bUT KIRISHIMA HEALS ALL PAIN AM I RIGHT OR AM I RIGHT  
> ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY  
> <3

 

**-Unedited Slightly~Smuty HC-**

**-Hardening Quirks Are Fun-**

* * *

**Things that'll be included in this chapter**

(F/n) - First name

* * *

 

 

  * He's a sucker for love.
  * The type of guy would would walk into your class with a bunch of flowers, yelling how much he loves you.
  * "(F/n)! PLEASE ACCEPT THESE FLOWERS!"
  * "Kirishima, we are in the middle of math."
  * He loves holding your hand.
  * D i e s when you touch him in anyway.
  * You want to hold his hand?
  * He's running towards you.
  * Need a hug?
  * He's already there with blankets.
  * Whether you guys are out on dates, he would make sure that everybody knows that you two are together.
  * From calling you princess to a hardcore make-out, he's very random with his way of expression your guys relationship.
  * Will make hard puns.
  * Scares overs who overhear them.
  * 'Hey babe, I'm hard. Lemme smash-'
  * They think he harden his own dick.
  * Rock hard.
  * Everyone prays thats your vagina isn't just scratches from rocks.
  * Eijirou has a normal dick, leave him alone.
  * Has secret kinks.
  * And I mean.
  * S e c r e t 
  * s E C R E T 
  * Homeboy will one day have you tied up to his bed and have you shaking from a vibrator to you begging on your knees in a maid costume and a mouth full of cum.
  * He's a mystery.
  * Makes sure everyone knows you are his bitch.
  * Seems like a person who hates PDA.
  * Will make-out with you in front of the teacher.
  * More of an ass and thigh guy, doesn't really care about tits.
  * Slaps your ass in public, sometimes he smacks it so loud it attracts people since they could hear it.
  * Thought you could tease him and get away from it at a restaurant?
  * Will probably make you go under the table and suck him off.
  * Most people don't believe it, but he's usually soft during sex.
  * When he isn't mad.
  * iF HE'S MAD-
  * YOU A B O R T !!!!
  * If he's mad and sees you, even Todoroki feels bad.
  * T o d o r o k i
  * f e e l s
  * b a d
  * That's how bAD!1!!1!
  * Next day you can't even get up because he broke your back.
  * Rip back.
  * B u t 
  * He gives great back rubs so that's a plus.
  * Kind of gets distracted and rubs something else.
  * wELL-
  * He's the type of guy to get jealous at anime and manga characters.
  * C h a r a c t e r s.
  * You know Mystic Messenger?
  * He would fight Zen.
  * Once heard you on a call with Saeyoung.
  * Went fucking apeshit thinking that another guy was in your bed while he went to bring food.
  * "Oh my gosh, Jumin is so hot Mina, you don't understand."
  * "I know right!!"
  * Sero overheard this and snitched.
  * Completely forgot about Jumin when Kirishima walked in and dragged you out to the bathroom.
  * Once again,
  * Todoroki felt
  * b a d
  * Rip ass.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does this nearly have 590+ views  
> wHaT  
> I SERIOUSLY CANT THINK OF ANYTHING FOR MY BOY EIJIROU FOR SOME REASON, I DONT KNOW IF ITS BECAUSE MY PERIOD IS TAKING A L L OF MY CREATIVITY AWAY OR LIKE ??????? I WILL 100% COME BACK HERE EVERYDAY AND ADD MORE UNTIL IM SATISFIED   
> YEET  
> YALLS  
> IM THANKFUL (no I'm not, I'm sAr-)  
> y33T DAD J0K3$  
> IMSORRY  
> END ME  
> BUT  
> PLS LEAVE SOME REQUESTS FOR THE THINGY THINGS I FORGOT YERYA  
> GOODNIGHT  
> <333333333


	10. -Shota Aizawa x Fem!Reader- (P1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do an Aizawa scenario? Something smutty?  
> Not really particular, you can do whatever. - FanficsForDays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I M S O R R Y B U T I C A N T W R I T E A S M U T W I T H M Y B E A U T I F U L T E A C H E R  
> I WILL DO A WHOLE NEW CHAPTER, A PART TWO FOR THIS WHICH WILL BE THE SMUT  
> I'M SORRY ;;;;  
> FORGIVE ME FANFICSFORDAYS  
> PLS

 

**-Unedited Scenario-**

**-Fricken Bakugou-**

* * *

**Things that'll be included in this chapter**

**(F/n)** \- First name

 **(h/v)** \- hair volume

 **(h/c)** \- hair colour 

* * *

 

'fucKING DEKU!!!1!1!1!!' Aizawa sighed, why did this kid need to yell first thing in the morning? It was already hard enough to get up knowing that.. how many little fucks does he need to control again? Anyways, it's difficult to even control one but here he is with about twenty yet it feels like fifty.

'dOnT pUt YoUr ShOeS oN tHe TabLes, KiDs bEfoRe aRe NoW hEroS sO DonT DiSreSpeCt!11!!1!' Aizawa just sat on his chair, no one seemed to notice him yet. Maybe it was because his sleeping bag wan't around him? Maybe he blends in with the surroundings?

'Um, excuse me! Is this 1-A?' A soft sweet voice asked from the door, a female with (h/v) (h/c) showed up, showing her shiny pearls as she smiled.

'Woah, well hello lady,' Mineta walked up to the female, dragging Denki with him. 

'You have beautiful curves ma'am,' Mineta spoke once again, going to grab the lady's hand but was stopped by something. It was like an invisible wall, Mineta thought nothing of it. He couldn't think nothing of it when the lady did a round-house kick through the wall and hit Mineta. 

'Quirk, Invisibility of Objects. I'm able to make objects and control them in anyway, also turning them invisible is one. From making invisible walls hitting you to a bunch of poison ivy randomly hitting you. It doesn't have to be invisible,' The female explained as she started to walk towards Aizawa.

'Aizawa! How are you?' The female asked, Aizawa didn't seem all that pleased.

'(F/n), didn't I tell you not to come here?' Aizawa sighed as he held onto his temple, slowly looking up to see the class sitting down. Anyone could see that Bakugou was still mumbling about how retarded "Deku" was.

'Oh shush, T. Yagi told me to come and give you this since you bitched to him last time about it. Stop giving others a hard time!' You hit Aizawa on the arm, the whole class was surprised about how you weren't dead yet. How could this mystery lady with a cool quirk just walk in and hit their teacher? 

'I didn't give him a hard time, he gave me one. I'll get a headache if I think about it much longer,' Aizawa moved his arms forward, waiting for the female to hand him the object.

'If I get called one more time you won't get dinner for a month, you have to make it yourself,' (F/n) slightly smirked as she grabbed the letter in her pocket, where the random jacket came from? Nobody knew, probably her quirk.

'Wait, he doesn't get dinner? Aizawa, do you live with this chick?' Kirishima asked, leaning forward.

'Probably his sister,' Mineta crossed his arms.

'Yes we live together and no, she's anything but my sister,' You could see Aizawa slightly shake, who would do such dirty things as you guys did together to their sister?

'So what, is this lady your friend?' Momo asked. Aizawa was about to answer when you jumped in front of his desk, facing the teenagers. 

'Nope! I'm his finance, and he's stuck with me forever~' You teased Aizawa

'FIANCE!?' The class yelled, how the hell did their teacher, who was a fricken loner, have a Fiancé!? 

'When the fuCk did that happen?!' Bakugou yelled, such an edgy emo teenager he was.

'Oi! You didn't raise you hand to speak! Learn basic rules in the classroom, idiot!' You raised your voice at Bakugou, he immediately stopped yelling.

'This is why I love you,' You heard Aizawa mumble under his breath, you laughed at it.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small chapter ;;;; sChOoL sTaRtS iN SiX dAys (I'm moving to a new school so rip people at my old one, they aren't going to having this sexy beast anymore ;) )  
> oVeR 200 viEwS  
> sHIT  
> YOU A R E CRAZY  
> <33333


	11. -Momo Yayorozu x Fem!Reader-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was a good 10/10 my man. do you think you could do some headcanons for momo x fem!reader in the same way as this when you have the time? im just a big ol gay who cries over momo 24/7 -plantooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I WROTE ALL OF THIS IN TWO MINS   
> NOT EVEN  
> IM SORRY AND HYPER  
> BYE

 

**-Unedited Slightly~Smuty HC-**

**-Can Momo Make Babies With Her Quirk?-**

* * *

**Things that'll be included in this chapter**

(F/n) - First name

* * *

 

  * First thing I'm going to say,
  * T i t s 
  * Nobody can deny that Momo has the 
  * bAdEsT
  * Tits
  * on earth because sHit
  * You get h e l l a mad whenever you see people starring at her in her hero uniform.
  * "Back the fuck off Todoroki before I give you another scar,"
  * He got
  * h e l l a
  * tRIggeReD
  * Momo has held you back
  * s o m a n y t i m e s 
  * because you attacked someone
  * Definitely not Todoroki
  * ....
  * Okay it was
  * bUT HE WAS STARRING AT HER OKAY
  * YOU HAD A GOOD REASON
  * FUCKING ICY HOT BITCH
  * YOULL CALL BAKUGOU ON HIM
  * TODOROKI IS WORSE THAN DEKU
  * D E K U
  * ahem
  * going back on track
  * You must protecc you beautiful bean
  * e v e n when y'all are holding hands
  * n o b o d y 
  * and i mean
  * n o b o d y
  * even cares and just start flirting with your babe!
  * momo made a shirt that said (F/n)'s property so you'll stop hurting yourself in fights 
  * you still have them
  * but Momo will help you
  * she's great at first aid
  * she'll heal all of you up
  * a little bit
  * too much
  * ;)
  * sorry lmao
  * jk
  * she succs pussy in every room tbh
  * locker room when you'll get caught?
  * fuck yeah
  * she gets
  * s o excited
  * when there's a chance you two will get caught in the act
  * you once did
  * poor Denki bleached his eyes
  * "Hey Momo can you heLP-"
  * "Sorry, I'm a bit busy right now,"
  * she smirks every time you get caught
  * which is a lot
  * everyone in your classroom has caught you
  * including Aizawa
  * he died on the inside
  * oh wait
  * he's already dead
  * w a i t
  * when Todoroki caught you guys you were so fucking happy
  * "hA SUCK ON THAT TODOROKI" 
  * while Momo sucked on your boob
  * lmao
  * rip 
  * he sad
  * jk
  * if he was he would be dead
  * good
  * i mean what



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sO mAnY viEws   
> ;;;;  
> 2 hyp3r 4 u f4m  
> kill me  
> love you doh   
> 


	12. -Dabi HC(2)-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dabi with a fucking bunny my bros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM GONNA KMS I PUBLISHED IT WITHOUT REALISING   
> IM  
> AWFLIHARELGIUHARILGH  
> PLS ENJOY  
> MY LOVES  
> <3

 

**-Dabi Head Cannon-**

  * "Hey babe! How are yo..."
  * "are you sleeping with a stuffed bunny?"
  * dABI W O K E 
  * "nO"
  * he fucking
  * throws
  * the bunny 
  * at you
  * its soft
  * pink
  * and looks as if someone put stitches in it
  * stitches 
  * s t i t c h e s
  * iM
  * he could never sleep without it
  * he can't
  * if he doesn't have it on him he will ruN
  * sprint 
  * run forest r u n
  * "i need to go"
  * "we are in the middle of the most important-"
  * "fuck no i need my bunny"
  * "your what?"
  * "what?" he bOOKS IT 
  * r u n f o r e s t r u n
  * he probably has another bunny
  * or four hundred in his closet
  * with his sexuality 
  * what
  * reads the bunn(ies)ys to sleep just to make sure they're comfortable next to him
  * cuddles the bunny
  * is the bunny
  * most likely fucked the bunny
  * what
  * he puts clothes on the bunny sometimes
  * "you can't let other people see you naked Mr. Buttons"
  * M R . B U T T O N S 
  * Y A L L 
  * he gives the bunnies dumbass names
  * "I love you mistake"
  * oh wait that him to his child
  * what
  * i mean
  * "i LoVe YoU bUnNy"
  * : )



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SHORT IM SORRY  
> but  
> y'all listen  
> s o  
> a bitch finny play me  
> yEET OUTTA HERE BOI  
> they like  
> "i love you"  
> but send nudes to other people  
> lmao  
> lmao  
> lmao  
> lmao  
> l m a o  
> l.ove m.y a.ss o.ho?  
> kms because why y'all playing  
> bUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED  
> pls do   
> I'm dying on the inside because i just finished eXAMS AND NEARLY SCHOOL AYEEEEE  
> OKAY BYE  
> <333


	13. -Shoto Todoroki x Izuku Midoriya HC-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random HC's for our two lovely boys !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi  
> i'm kinda bAcc  
> enjoy !

 

-Unedited HC-

-Pure Boy-

* * *

 

  * these two boys are p u r e
  * so pure
  * pure of pure
  * once they were walking hand in hand to go get some ice cream
  * (todoroki was going to say he could just make some from his quirk but wanted to see his baby be excited to pounce around after everything that's happened)
  * and someone mumbled how disgusting it was for them to hold hands
  * so this pure baby
  * home boy izuku says
  * "I'm sorry but can you not say rude things to the person I love? You have people you love and so do I,"
  * todoroki cried when they went home
  * how did he ??
  * get someone ??
  * so pure ??
  * and perfect ??
  * i could see these two being cute around the school
  * eating lunch together
  * them holding each others books if one of their arms hurt from training too hard
  * dropping each other off at home
  * high key trying to hide things in class
  * example;
  * our poor teacher always catching them doing shit such as
  * trying to kiss
  * slowly scooting their chairs and desks close to each other (yes i know they're far away from each other but sHHH)
  * trying to hold hands but hide it behind something like a chair (honestly just imagine that they shit next to each other idk anymore)
  * but other times he feels blessed
  * example;
  * seeing how todoroki helps midoriya with his studies
  * midoriya fanboying to todoroki about heros which todoroki learns something new every time
  * all together, they're just...
  * pure
  * perfect
  * boys !



...

...

...

...

  * okay but now onto kinky time
  * holy fuck
  * okay so midoriya goes from
  * blushing in class from todoroki saying izuku
  * to
  * midoriya bOuncing on that
  * g o o d a s s 
  * dick
  * also, you bet your assess midoriya is a power bottom
  * will spank todoroki if he miss behaves
  * todoroki has an abuse kink- it's hard to believe but he just loves midorya's hands exploring his body in such ways
  * todoroki groans
  * midoriya moans
  * (and we cry from how much we love them)
  * you also bet your asses midoriya has a bondage kink
  * he loves
  * l o v e s 
  * being tied in pink rope
  * loves being gagged
  * told what to do
  * -honestly he's either a princess or slave to todoroki or making todoroki feel loved or make todoroki his bitch, lets just say that
  * todoroki bites midoriya
  * loves leaving marks on him
  * bet your asses others have seen it in the locker rooms
  * todoroki uses his quirk in bed, so does midoriya
  * todoroki sometimes makes his hand slightly cold as he runs it down midoriya's chest
  * while midoriya has
  * zERO FUCKING CHILL
  * and straight
  * fLip todoroki like a pancake
  * and you bet your ass they love aftercare
  * love that shit
  * breathe that shit
  * they are aftercare



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading and waiting for me !  
> i love you  
> mwah <3  
> okay goodnight !


	14. -Shoto Todoroki x Fem!Reader-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two awkward teenagers who both have mutual feelings for each other but also just love to chill after getting sore from training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT THE READER TO BE FEMALE OR MALE  
> P L E A S E  
> I'M BEGGING YOU  
> because I don't want to write female and the person who asked me to write the part is like  
> "i wAnTed mALE SmH"  
> just...please ;;  
> a f!reader or m!reader is enough! or just reader(f) or reader(m) is good enough! as well  
> s i g h  
> enjoy !

**-Unedited Fluff-**

**-Thorns Wrap Around Brusies-**

 

* * *

 **(F/n) - First name**  

* * *

"Scars like this aren't really a big deal (F/n), they show how hard you worked to get to where you are now.." Todoroki gave your left hand another warm kiss as you wiped your tears away with your right hand. You two were sitting on your couch, he was on your left side and a bowl of popcorn was on your right. The two of you were covered by the soft cotton blankets, the heat seemed to wipe away the coldness of the air.

"But scars are disgusting, I hate them," You stopped crying as you rubbed your nose with your right sleeve, your long sleeve shirt covering all of your scars and bruises from training.

"I have scars, does that make me disgusting?" Todoroki asked. He closed his eyes as he dropped your hand, you could hear him breathing as you felt your heart slightly hurt from the way he asked that.

"No, you're stunning. So many girls and guys are attracted to you while I look like some slaughtered pig. I'm afraid you'll leave me," You whispered, scared to raise your voice even the slightest bit.

"(F/n), I like you a lot," You held your breath for a second before you turned and faced Todoroki, he was staring at you with clear eyes.

"I like you so much, I want to say it's more than that but I don't want to scare you off. No one else matters to me, only you do," Todoroki slightly leaned forward towards you.

"H-Ha!?" You couldn't help but sound slightly panicked as Todoroki moved even closer to you.

"I'll only stop if you tell me to," Todoroki made eye contact with you, you felt like you melt into a puddle. Todoroki took the moment of silence as a positive answer and he grabbed your hand. It scared you a lot when he tugged you towards him out of nowhere, your faces were extremely close to each other right now. You could feel Todoroki's breath on you.

"I'll never hurt you, you know that. Yeah?" Todoroki asked you.

"Of course," You whispered, turning your head to the side a little bit.

"And that I'm not trying to play you, mhm?" Todoroki's hands made their way around your waist.

"You better not," You caressed his cheeks.

"I won't make you regret it," Todoroki gently leaned forward and kissed your cheek before going back to his original position.

"You won't?" Your face heated up.

"I won't, I promise," Todoroki bit his bottom lip harshly.

"Prove it," As soon as those words left your mouth Todoroki turned his head and closed the gap between the two of you. 

Let's just say that that night was filled with the purest love ever to exist.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry but this is hella short  
> forgive me pls  
> also hi, i should be asleep but my dead ass is rEady to write some more s h i t  
> i love you  
> so much  
> marry me <333  
> thank you for your support!  
> marry me again  
> pls  
> ily  
> goodnight


End file.
